nekomimi moe
by parasitic
Summary: When Tamaki has a fit of nostalgia and visits a nearby "commoner" elementary school, he encounters a group of rather peculiar children. Now just why did he wake up with cat ears? YAOI KyouTama/HikaKao/RitSou
1. Chapter 1

He didn't come here much. Actually, he had never been in this exact area before. He wanted to see the commoner life. He wanted a taste of what it would have been like to be a commoner in Japan since early childhood.

Thus, Tamaki walked the pavement before the public elementary school.

He smiled nostalgically as happy children poured out of the gate and began their treks or bike rides home. He scanned the small groups of children who lingered and spoke to one another.

What? What did he just see?

He trained his eyes back along the path they had previously followed and spotted it: three children... with cat ears atop their heads and tails behind them. The girl was very boxom, especially for her age - it seemed as though her breasts must have grown first and the rest of her body whould have to catch up - and her hair... was the oddest shade of pink! A boy with long hair and glasses stood near, and his hair and cat ears and tail were tipped with white.

Had Tamaki stepped into an anime?

He kept looking. All the children had cat ears! He could have sworn they hadn't the last time he looked, before these strange ones distracted him!

But there was a man. A man with long, sandy blonde hair and a cigarette in his fingers. He was devillishly beautiful. He did not have cat ears. He seemed to be waiting. But he was also watching the children.

He saw Tamaki. Tamaki smiled innocently. He approached Tamaki, flicking away the cigarette. Tamaki felt nervous, and his smile faltered.

"Are you a fighter?"

Tamaki was surprised. "A what?" Surely this man wasn't going to challenge him to a fistfight in front of an elementary school!

"A sacrifice, then? You must be a fighter. I can feel your energy."

"Energy?"

"Yes... But it's strange."

A boy - the one in that first group of cat-eared children, the one most normal-looking with black hair and big, feminine eyes - came forward and stood next to the odd man.

Tamaki made a decision.

The man asked the highschooler, "What is your name?"

Tamaki puffed up his chest. "Suou Tamaki," he answered proudly.

"No, I mean your true name - your team name."

"Team name? Well, that's just what I was going to talk about. I am from Ouran Academy High School. My team is the Ouran Host Club!"

"No, that's not what I -"

Tamaki pointed at the pretty boy. "And I would like you to join us!"

The man and the children stared.

"Huh?"

* * *

"Why would I join a host club?" Ritsuka asked, appalled. "I'm just a child!"

"Oh, but you're not!" Tamaki sang. "I can sense an inner maturity in you... and you're so very attractive!"

Ritsuka scoffed. "Pervert."

Tamaki retorted, "I am not a pervert!" Soubi's expression said that he found this quite humorous.

"I think it's wonderful!" said Yuiko."Now that you're living with Soubi, wouldn't it be nice to have a job? And you are so attractive!"

Tamaki crouched to her level. "Princess," he said dramatically, "I'm so pleased to hear you agree." He grinned handsomely.

Yayoi frowned. Tamaki was charming his girl! "I don't see what's so great about being in a host club," he complained.

Tamaki looked shocked. "Why, it's the most wonderful thing! We at the Ouran Host Club make the dreams and hopes of young ladies come to fruition! And we hosts are like family."

Yuiko's blue eyes glittered like a pool of clear water in the starlight on a breezy night. "How romantic!" Yayoi huffed.

Soubi seemed to be interested. "How would such a young host be recieved?" he asked. "What would his benefits be?"

"Honey-senpai is close to this boy's size. He makes about..." Tamaki looked at his fingers. "... Three-thousand six-hundred yen."

Soubi's eyes opened. "Per week?"

"Per day. Two hours."

The children exclaimed, "Wooow!"

"School days only, of course. With occasional functions outside of school."

"What kind of functions?" Soubi asked skeptically. That was a lot of money for just one boy.

Tamaki smiled. "Oh, all sorts of things! Ballroom dances, trips to the beach, costume parties... We do other things, but they aren't part of club activities. Just because we're friends."

"So you're not a fighter?"

"Oh, and there is cake, tea, and coffee at every meeting, and food at all other functions."

Yuiko hopped up and down in glee, causing her chest to bounce. "I wanna go, I wanna go!"

"Of course, my Princess!" Tamaki spread his arms wide. "You should all come! I'll allow you to visit for free tomorrow!"

"Yay!" Yuiko squealed. Yayoi sighed, aggrevated.

* * *

Ritsuka sat at the table, doing his homework, while Soubi cooked in the kitchen. "What do you think, Soubi?" Ritsuka asked him.

"I think hosting would be a lot of work for you," Soubi said. "You can be... shy... at times."

"Hm." Ritsuka thought back to their first meeting. He blushed. "At a host club," he wondered, "you just have to be nice to girls, right? That's all?"

"And pour tea, yes."

"Being nice to girls is hard sometimes..." Ritsuka admitted.

Soubi looked over to the boy. "You're generally kind to Yuiko. You could just pretend that they're all Yuiko."

"That might work."

"Anyway, there's no need to decide right now." Soubi brought dinner over to the table. "We'll visit tomorrow afternoon, and then you can decide."

* * *

The visit was uneventful. Everyone was on their best behavior, including the twins, which could be a bit intimidating, perhaps more so than when they weren't behaving, but only when you knew that their normal behavior was no less than mischievous.. Overall, Soubi decided this was a prim and proper place, and a reasonable way for a young man to spend his time. It was the ladies who needed to be worried over, quite frankly. They were practically helpless. Even the regulars fawned over Soubi and Ritsuka, who sat on the corner sofa, mere spectators.

"Would you like my slice of cake?" the girls asked.

"No, thank you," responded Ritsuka and Soubi.

"Would you like my macaroons?!" the girls squealed.

"No, thank you," Ritsuka and Soubi said politely.

"Would you like some milk?" Honey and Yuiko asked. The girls stared.

"No, thank you."

"Would you like some tea?" asked Tamaki.

"No, thank you."

One or two of the girls fainted.

And thus, Ritsuka and Soubi were accepted into the host club.


	2. Chapter 2

Tamaki's predicament of sorts was only noticed by him, it seemed. People walked about normally, spoke casually, as always. Many even exhibited the very same "predicament."

Tamaki had awoken that morning with cat ears and a tail.

Ritsuka and Soubi sat on the sofa, avoiding the attentions of the girls who had just witnessed them refusing tea from the King. The children really looked almost natural with their feline traits by this point, but Tamaki thought that on himself, they were quite strange. He looked around. Ritsuka, Yuiko, and Yayoi all had them, of course, as did Honey, Mori, and Haruhi. He supposed they did look a bit odd on Mori. All but a few of the designators had them, as well. But Hikaru, Kaoru, and Kyouya did not. Tamaki pondered what it all meant.

He didn't have to ponder for very long.

Kyouya approached him. "Tamaki, your guests... seem to be very popular."

Tamaki nodded. "It's true."

The Shadow King was expressionless. "I'd like to speak with you after the meeting."

"Of course."

* * *

Kyouya sat on a loveseat with his ledger until all the guests and other hosts, besides Tamaki, had departed from the Third Music Room. When the double-doors shut on the last of them, Haruhi (evidence that she was enjoying the club more than she had at the start), Kyouya shut the notebook and stood. He walked around the coffee table to sit next to Tamaki, laying his ledger on the table.

"Tamaki, how do you feel today?" he asked in a low voice that may have been thoughtful or lustful. He brushed yellow locks away from Tamaki's face.

Tamaki turned slightly. "What? I'm okay. Why?"

Kyouya kissed his cheek. "Your mind wasn't in it today. Not as fanciful as usual." He brought Tamaki toward him with an arm around the shoulders.

Tamaki kissed Kyouya's lips, firm and thin. "I'm fine. I was just thinking about these ears," he admitted.

Kyouya reached up and tweaked the ear on Tamaki's far side. "What about them?"

"They bother me," said Tamaki.

Kyouya looked at him darkly. "I could take care of them."

"How?"

Kyouya smoothed a hand onto Tamaki's thigh. "Like this..." Tamaki didn't move away - much - so Kyouya leaned in to kiss at the blonde's neck. Tamaki made a short hum. Kyouya drove forward, gently pushing Tamaki to turn and lay back against the arm of the sofa as he undid the blonde's tie. Tamaki's yellow tail twitched between his legs and his ears folded back against his head as he let out a low purr of a moan, Kyouya's tongue trailing up his jawline.

Sex? Is that what would make these things disappear? Tamaki had never had sexual intercourse before... His relationship with Kyouya was intensifying as of late, but... this wasn't something he'd seriously considered yet.

What was more was that Kyouya had shown no catlike physical features. Did that mean he'd had sex before? With whom?

Tamaki's thoughts blurred back into the present situation when he felt Kyouya's mouth on his papillae, hot and slick. "Nnng..." Tamaki's slim fingers sought the nape of Kyouya's neck. Blonde brows arched helplessly as Kyouya slid his hands down Tamaki's pale sides. Kyouya's lips moved to the other nipple as his fingers busied themselves with Tamaki's slacks. Tamaki gave a soft cry as Kyouya dropped kisses down his abdomen and laid a bite on his navel, a hand working him through his trousers. Tamaki wanted to ask Kyouya the questions that sped through his mind, but he forgot their urgency in favor of the brunette's ministrations.

"You're ready for this?" Tamaki heard Kyouya's voice, but not what it said. At least not immediately. For a few seconds, it was a blur, and finally the words registered partially.

Tamaki tried to breathe evenly. "Mm... I don't know... Don't stop."

Kyouya sighed. Tamaki was quite oblivious to how completely turned-on Kyouya was by Tamaki's distraction. Knowing that Tamaki enjoyed this... That was all that Kyouya really needed, and he was fulfilled. That was, of course, until Tamaki started making those noises... The erotic soft moans and whimpers that made Kyouya's skin prickle with desire.

Kyouya removed his glasses and folded them on the coffee table. The blonde reached for Kyouya's hand and he petted it tenderly as it laid on his pale belly. Kyouya's head hovered above Tamaki's hips, his unglassed eyes peering at the growing erection under white cloth that peeked between the open fly of his slacks.

"Kyouya..."

Kyouya looked up at Tamaki's lovely blue eyes, half-lidded and lustful. Tamaki simply smiled. Kyouya turned back to the matter at hand and he bared Tamaki to him. The brunette's tongue ran slowly up the blonde's length as he keened airily, piano fingers twitching slightly on his bare stomach.

"Say it, Tamaki..." Kyouya mouthed the head.

"Kyou..."

"Say my name."

"Mama!"

"Mph." Kyouya's lips enveloped him, and to Tamaki it was liquid euphoria, a bombardment by heaven as Kyouya's tongue caressed him hotly. Tamaki's moans grew louder, ever louder, volume and pitch sustained longer than could a piano chord, those upon which Tamaki's fingers danced so gracefully. Now Tamaki lacked his own rhythm. He didn't care. As far as he was concerned, he was trusting Kyouya to keep time, his fingers fisted in his satin black hair.

Cries that were meant to be "More," "Kyouya," and "Mama," became slurred and scrambled, nothing more than long, unintelligible moans of pleasure to Kyouya's ears. His hearing was dulled, anyway, in favor of more immediate senses like touch and taste. The brunette moved along him, his pace regular even as Tamaki began to thrust erratically and shallowly into his mouth. Kyouya's hands moved, one to firmly stroke Tamaki's blonde tail, making fur ruffle and muscles twitch, and one to hold down his hip as he swallowed around Tamaki's tip, his tongue curling about the base. A final noise came from the blonde as his face scrunched in orgasm. His legs tensed and raised slightly on either side of Kyouya's head. Tamaki was floating while Kyouya swallowed the mess. He didn't care for it, but he didn't feel like paying to have the sofas steam-cleaned today.

Slowly, Tamaki relaxed. He panted softly, not feeling like opening his eyes. He whispered, "Kyouya..."

Kyouya tried to keep from gagging. How unromantic. "Yes, Tamaki?"

Tamaki smiled the most radiant smile Kyouya had seen in a long, long time. His voice was airy and soft, as soft as his eyes, as his hair, as his skin. "Kyouya, that was divine." Kyouya raised up from his crouched position on the sofa. Tamaki chuckled. "That'll hurt. Let me help." He nodded to Kyouya's still swollen crotch.

"Oh." That was uncomfortable. "But, what are you-?"

Tamaki hoisted himself up to shove Kyouya down in one swift motion, back against the opposite arm of the couch. Caught off-guard, Kyouya gave a grunt of surprise and sudden pleasure... Sometimes, it was nice to be dominated. "Let me try, Mama." Tamaki didn't bother with the formalities of completely stripping the Shadow King, as he had done to Tamaki. He knew the romance would be lost on Kyouya, and besides, he was already hardened and didn't need any foreplay. So, Tamaki's hands went straight for the fly of Kyouya's trousers, and he swiftly took Kyouya's cock into his mouth. Kyouya bit his lip and stifled a growl as his hand jerked up to grip Tamaki's blonde locks.

Kyouya was utterly enthralled. He felt like his mind would explode with pleasure at any moment. As Tamaki's head bobbed, his teeth scraped the underside of Kyouya's cock just slightly, and he came, hard and fast. Kyouya threw his head back with a groan as, behind his eyelids, his vision blurred into white-hot bliss.

Tamaki gagged a bit as he swallowed. He pulled back, a bit of fluid trickling from the corner of his mouth, and began a coughing fit. When Kyouya came down from his high, he leaned up to wrap an arm around Tamaki and pull him back against the brunette, laying down on the arm of the couch. Kyouya rubbed his back, and gradually, Tamaki stopped coughing. Kyouya's fingers brushed the side of Tamaki's face as he brought it close to kiss Tamaki's mouth, long and slow, the most tender kiss they'd shared yet. Each tasted himself and the other in that kiss. Kyouya lapped up the excess that spilled at the corner of Tamaki's mouth.

Kyouya smiled fondly as he stroked Tamaki's feline ear. "That feels good," he whispered. Then he looked up, apparently taken aback. "I thought those were supposed to be gone!" he blubbered.

"I guess this wasn't exactly the proper way to go about getting rid of them," Kyouya admitted with a grin. That grin made Tamaki just melt, and he aquiesced to Kyouya's soft petting and leaned on his still-clothed chest. "Sometime we'll just have to try again." Tamaki blushed. He'd never felt more comfortable.

"Would you like to stay the night?" Tamaki asked him. "I'm too tired to try again tonight, but..."

Kyouya's eyes were soft on him. But you want to be near me? Tamaki snuggling into him affirmed it. "All right."


End file.
